HSM2 Deleted Chaylor Scenes
by ChaylorTwilightQueen10
Summary: This is a 8 chapter miniseries following after High School Musical 2. It shows some of them, all of them made by me, that they should have put in the movie! Eighth and Final Part: After All For One is up! Enjoy and R&R! COMPLETE!
1. After Troy's Call from Mr Fulton

**Hey Guys, for this week only, I'm making a mini-series!!! Of course, it's Chaylor and it's about the scenes from HSM2 that we didn't see in the movie. I only wished that they were more Chaylor in the movie, partily the reason I'm making this mini series. These will take place after something important happens in the movie. Don't worry, it'll make sense in the end. Anyways, here's my first chapter. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 1**

**After Troy's call from Mr. Fulton**

Chad reaches his home after playing basketball with his friends and their coach, worn out from all the hard work. He dashes up the stairs, and lays down on his bed, thinking about what Troy just told him about the job at Lava Springs. Sure, it was a good job but he was worried about what they might do. Troy also mentioned for them to invite the girls along as well, and that's what really got Chad running.

Him and Taylor have been an 'item' for only so long and he really was starting to like the girl a lot. She had potential, brains, brawn and don't forget the body. Chad sat up in his bed, remembering what he had said when he was talking about his future car. He didn't mean to say 'hottie' but when she passed by in front of him, it just slipped. _'I really hope she didn't hear what I said,'_ thought Chad as he thought back to that memory.

Remembering Taylor and the Lava Springs job, he grabbed his cell phone and dialed Taylor's number. It rang three times before he heard her voice on the line.

"Taylor speaking," she welcomed. Taylor always sounded so formal when she answered the phone.

"You really need to stop saying that," Chad softly laughed. Taylor dropped her shoulders a bit after hearing his voice on the other line. Sure, she had feelings for the guy, since they were obviously 'dating', but nothing really real though...right?

"Well, I'll keep saying it, if it really bugs you," Taylor smiled.

"I don't mind it. It sounds pretty nice and formal," Chad explained.

"Formal? Where did you add this vocabulary word in your word system?" Taylor asked.

Chad only rolled his eyes and replied, "Enough with the jokes, Taylor. I had called you because Troy got all of us jobs at that Lava Springs Country Club. He wants us to work there with him,"

"Then why didn't he call me himself?" Taylor asked, leaning back in her chair.

"I don't know. He told me, Jason and Zeke to call you girls and tell you," Chad said.

"Well, FYI, I don't want to work there," Taylor said.

Chad shot up, his eyebrows raised. "Why won't you come?"

"Unless, it's bound to help me in the nearby future of academics and college...I don't think so," Taylor replied.

"Why not?" Chad groaned.

Why do you want me to come?" Taylor asked back.

Now Chad wasn't really ready to answer _that_ question but he soon tried. "Because...so I won't be alone when I'm working there,"

"Oh, so you don't count the guys as your friends anymore," Taylor smiled, loving to play with Chad's head.

"Wait...I didn't mean it like that. I mean...I can deal with them but if you don't come, I'll miss you a lot," Chad said.

"You can always see me after work, but that just depends on when you get off," Taylor replies, biting her lip. Chad was really working hard on getting her to work with him.

"Exactly and besides, it'll be better if a girl was there, you know?" Chad didn't mean to say it like that, but like always, it slipped. Taylor caught it big time and was surprised at his answer.

"So...you would want a _'hottie'_ like me to work where you and your friends work, correct?" Taylor said, mentioning the hottie part. Chad had then realized that she heard the conversation that him and the guys were having. Oh, how he was in much trouble.

"Um...you see, about that. I didn't mean to say it but..." Chad started.

"I just happened to be there and it slipped," Taylor correctly guessed. It was like they knew each other inside and out; a perfect thing to notice about a couple.

"Right. I'm very sorry to say that too," Chad confessed.

"Don't be. Some girls might take that as a compliment," Taylor replied.

"Really, like who?" Chad asked, smirking.

"I'm not telling," Taylor said, giggling.

Chad smiled when she heard her giggle. It always bring a smile upon his face; her giggle and everything else about her made her stick out from the rest of the girls.

"So will you do it?" Chad asked, hoping for a good answer.

Taylor thought about it and sighed, "I guess so,"

"YES!" Chad exclaimed, jumping out of his bed and doing a happy dance. Taylor, on the other line, was laughing at his intacts.

"You do not know how happy I am right now. I'm so glad that you're coming," Chad said.

"Yeah, just as long as I get paid well," Taylor explains.

"Me too, I'm saving up for a car," Chad recited.

"Wow, good for you. Well, I have to go. Dinner's ready," Taylor tells him.

"Ok, so I shall see you at Lava Springs on Monday at 9am?" Chad asked.

"9 am!!! Oh, I guess. I'll see you later," Taylor replied.

They both hung up and Chad fell back onto his bed again, awaiting for the days he would spend with Taylor by his side. _'This might actually be a good summer,'_

**Ok, what do you think so far? Good or bad? I tried my hardest and I was going by how I typed it up on my summaries. There are 8 chapters in this mini-series so I'll update everyday and the last update will be on Labor Day. Tell me what you think by REVIEWING!!! Thanks guys!!**

**QueenChaylor2010**


	2. After Troy's Dinner with Evans', etc

**Hey Everyone! This is my 2nd chapter for the HSM2 Deleted Chaylor Scenes. Hope you like it just like the last chapter. **

**Chapter 2**

**After Troy's dinner with the Evans' and Taylor/Gabriella talk**

Taylor left the locker room, her bag in hand as she walked towards the front of the country club. Her job wasn't that bad at all, working with kids was a joy for Taylor. Plus 2 free meals and 1 hour of free time, it really helped Taylor out a lot. She got out to the front and remembered her conversation with Gabriella earlier. Troy had been late to their so called 'date' and Gabriella was just acting like it wasn't that big of a deal. _'Wait until my sister hears about this,' _she thought to herself.

She walked over to the clockout room and tried to find her card. Somehow, it was missing. Looking through the trays for it, she soon saw a hand scanning two cards, one of them being hers. Taylor turned around and saw Chad with a huge grin on his face.

"You needed this?" he asked, smiling.

Taylor smiled back and took her card from his hand, putting it back in her tray. "Thank you," she replied. Chad only rolled his eyes as he picked up his bag. Taylor did the same and they both walked out of the kitchen, saying goodnight to everyone who remained.

"So...what do you think about the job so far?" Chad asked.

"Not bad. The kids aren't a pain and the pay is pretty good," Taylor replied.

"See? I knew you would like it," Chad said.

"Yeah, yeah Danforth," Taylor smiled. They reached the front gates, waiting on their parents to come pick them up.

"So..Troy's dinner date with the Evans'. It must have been rough for them," Taylor started.

"I know right. It felt weird, serving him and all," Chad complained.

"Hey, that's what waiters do. It's worth it for the car...remember," Taylor told him.

"I try and keep that on my mind. But Sharpay was all over the guy. I felt bad for him," Chad explained.

"Yeah, and then Gabriella wouldn't say anything about it, especially with him being 2 hours late and all," Taylor said.

"Taylor, all guys don't really have to be late to a date," Chad tells her.

"Ah! Rule #8 in my sister's boy book: They can be late but no more than 10 minutes," Taylor stated.

"Hey, that's not fair. And when did you have a sister?" Chad asked.

"Ever since, my parents made me before me," Taylor explained.

"I know that!" Chad exclaimed, nudging her. Taylor nudged him back and it soon led to a nudging fight that left them laughing. They fell back onto the concrete and sighed.

"But, with the likes of someone like me, I'll never be late for a date," Chad told her.

"What about a month ago for the skating rink?" Taylor asked.

"That was on accident!" Chad tried to explain. Taylor just rolled her eyes and heard a voice far behind them. She sat up and saw Troy jump into the pool. Taylor gasped as Chad turned to look in her direction. They can hear their soft conversation as Troy tried to fake drown so Gabriella could get in the pool. She jumped in and they swam together in the pool for a few minutes. Chad heard Taylor sigh as they played around together.

"They look so cute..." Taylor sighs.

"But you know they're gonna get in trouble," Chad interrupted.

"Why must you ruin good moments?" Taylor asks.

"Well I'm so-rry," Chad said with attitude. Taylor sighed and leaned into his embrace.

"I forgive you. But you are right, they aren't allowed in the pool after hours," Taylor said.

"Yeah, it'll be a repeat of what happened yesterday on the golf course," Chad replied.

"You have to admit that was pretty sweet. A picnic on the golf course..." Taylor started.

"I know, I know. Adorable. Man, that sounded weird coming out of my mouth," Chad retched. Taylor hit him in his arm as they heard more splashes come from the pool. Soon after, they see headlights coming towards them. It's Taylor's dad and time for Taylor's departure. The two get off the sidewalk as Taylor grabs her bag.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, Chad?" Taylor asked him.

"You betcha," Chad smiled. Taylor smiled back and walked over to her dad's car.

"Wait, Taylor?" he called out.

Taylor turned back around and yelled, "Yeah?"

"Maybe someday...we'll have time to do something together..you know...just the two of us...but not at the country club...because," Chad stuttered.

Taylor smiled at his weirdness and touched his hand, "Of course we can. I can't wait for that one day,"

"Me too," Chad smiled at her. Her dad started to beep the horn and Taylor let go of his hand.

"I have to go. See you tomorrow, Chad," Taylor said as she left towards the car again

"Bye Tay," Chad told her. She stopped in her tracks when he called her 'Tay'. It sounded...perfect when that came out of his mouth. Taylor smiled and softly blushed as she got into the car and drove off into the night. Chad smiled, knowing what the nickname did to her. He couldn't help it; he really liked the girl. Chad turned back to the pool where Mr. Fulton was talking to Troy and Gabriella again, this time, frowns on their faces instead of smiles. He sighed, knowing that he was right about the consequences that caused Troy and Gabriella. _'If only...'_ he thought to himself as his parents drove up to the country club. _'If only me and Taylor could be just like them...'_

**So, that's that. I typed this up in 30 minutes so..tell me what you think of it. R&R! I'll update again tomorrow!! Thanks for all the support guys! You are the best!**

**QueenChaylor2010**

**Edit: I JUST FOUND OUT THAT CHAYLOR DOES KISS IN THE MOVIE. EverybodyDanceNow can totally tell you that they do. If you have it on your computer, watch it again from when the bus pulls up after What Time Is It? Look over where Chad and Taylor are and you will see it. It's just a small peck, but I'm counting it until they have a deleted scene showing them kiss like how Troyella kissed. I'm so happy right now! (does happy dance)**


	3. Before, After 'I Don't Dance'

**Day 3 of the HSM Deleted Chaylor Scenes. I'm on a roll, huh? This is a 2 parter chapter! Onto the next chapter!! **

**Chapter 3**

**Before I Don't Dance**

Chad just came in from being outside with Jason, Zeke and Gabriella. They were ready to play a two-on-two game before the staff baseball game but Troy went with the Redhawks to have a closed practice. What really set Chad off the wall was that Troy had him send back his burger because there wasn't any Swiss cheese on it. Chad was his best friend; he knew what cheese he liked!!

Chad stormed through the kitchen, avoiding everyone and walked right into the piano room. He collapsed down on the piano stool and made odd noises when he placed his elbows on the piano, his hands over his face. How could his best friend do that to him? Troy was supposed to let them know when things like that were to happened. He sighed and lifted his arms off the keys. Chad turned around and faced the window, looking out onto the golf course. He didn't notice when he heard the door open softly and footsteps coming towards him.

"I heard about what happened. Are you ok?" a voice asked softly. Chad jumped up and saw Taylor behind him. He sighed when he saw her and faced the window again.

"Yeah I guess," he replied, slumping in the stool. Taylor saw his emotions right in his face. She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"If it makes you feel any better, Gabi's feeling the same way as you; like Troy just betrayed her...and you," Taylor explained.

"He would always let us know first when things like that happen, especially with the Redhawks. I guess you were right after all. Troy really has changed," Chad confessed, dropping his head a bit. Taylor started to frown and placed her head on his shoulder, her hand clasping his.

"Don't say that just yet. Just because Sharpay's trying her hardest to lure him into her web and he turned against us for the Redhawks, doesn't mean he's changed for good. Give him some time. Maybe he'll turn around," Taylor told him.

Chad turned and looked back at Taylor. He had never seen this side of her before and he was really starting to like it a lot. Licking his lip, he started to smile.

"Ok...I put it in the back of my mind for now," Chad smiled. Taylor smiled back and then the door opened again, Jason and Zeke emerged from the doorway.

"Hey Chad, we're heading down to the field to prep up for the game. You coming?" Zeke asked.

The couple turned around to face them and Chad nodded, "I'll be there in a sec. Hold up,"

The guys nodded and left Taylor and Chad to themselves. Chad sighed and got up from the stool, helping Taylor up also.

"Well thanks...for the talk and everything," Chad said.

"What are friends for?" Taylor replied with a smile, "you should get ready for the game,"

"Yeah, I know. I can't wait for that!" Chad told her as he walked towards the door with Taylor.

"I wish the best of luck Chad Danforth," Taylor said.

Chad stopped and looked back at her again. _'Oh I love his brown eyes,'_ she thought when they locked eyes again.

"Does that mean that you're coming to the game or not?" Chad asked, a raised eyebrow on his face.

Taylor shrugged with a smirk on her face, "Maybe...maybe not. But good luck in advance," she replied, leaving him in the kitchen towards the locker room. Chad glanced in the direction that she had just left; was she really going to the game? _'She must like playing with my head,' _Chad thought. He shook it off as he left for the men's locker room to change and get ready for the game.

* * *

**After 'I Don't Dance'**

"...ok we'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye!" Taylor exclaimed, starting up the golf cart and leaving the baseball field with Chad riding shotgun. They waved goodbye to all their friends, as they started up the driveway back to the country club.

"Wow, that was an awesome game," Taylor said.

"I know; I just knew that we were going to win," Chad sighed as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Oh don't push it Danforth. You know this means that we're doing the talent show, right?" Taylor asked.

Chad sighed in defeat. So he let Ryan direct them for the talent show, what a big deal! "I guess so..."

"Why don't you want to be in the talent show?" Taylor asked, pulling up into an empty spot in the garage.

"I don't know. It's just something I don't really like to do," Chad said, getting out of the cart. Taylor got out also and they walked up to the front of the country club again for their rides.

"Oh I see," Taylor said, "did I ever mention how cute that hat looks on you?" She wasn't kidding at all. When Chad and Ryan switched hats, and clothes too **(don't get too cocky with that)**, it really made Chad look a whole lot cuter. _'Woah, I'm thinking that he's cute...in white. Well...he kinda does,'_ Tay thought in her mind.

Chad softly blushed and brushed the top of the hat. "Well, you kinda did for a long while," he confessed. Taylor smiled and took the hat from him.

"Hey! Give it back!" Chad exclaimed, reaching back for his hat. Taylor put it on her head and walked down the sidewalk with it like a model, escaping from Chad.

"You have to admit; it _does_ look better on me," Taylor smiled.

"Oh come on Tay. Give it back!" Chad groaned.

"Why? You need something to cover that small ponytail you have?" Taylor joked. Chad patted his poofy pony and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't make fun of the pony. Besides, you can see my face better," Chad replied.

"Whatever," Taylor said as she slowed down her pace. Chad finally caught up with her and really looked at Taylor. He had to admit that she did look pretty in the hat. _'She looks good in everything that she wears,' _Chad thought to himself.

"Ok, so you do look good in the hat...but I..." Chad started as he took her red sunglasses off her head and put them on himself, "look good in these,"

Taylor laughed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, when they stop doing Power Rangers tv series,"

They reached the front when Chad dropped his shoulders and sat on the bench, sadness on his face. Taylor pouted and sat next to him, giving him a huge hug. He sighed and put his arm around her, hugging her back.

"I didn't mean to be mean about it like that," Taylor said into his chest.

"It's alright; I was only playing," Chad replied, looking down at her.

Taylor looked back up at him and smiled, "So..are you still ok about what happened earlier?"

Chad sighed and pulled Taylor into his embrace even more, "I gues I'm ok with it now. We'll just see what happens tomorrow, like you said,"

"That's my boyfriend," she comments, hugging her arms around his chest. They were like that for a while until the stars came out and Chad's parents pulled up. The couple let go and stood up once again.

"Well, my parents are here now so..." Chad started.

"Yeah, I'll just see you tomorrow," Taylor replied.

"Do you need a ride? My mom will be happy to take you home," Chad asked.

Taylor only just shook her head, "It's ok. My dad should be here should be here soon. It's fine,"

"Ok then. Nite, Taylor," Chad said, before getting in his mom's Toyata.

"Goodnight Chad," Taylor replied. As the car pulled off, she noticed that she still had on his hat. Taylor looked back and saw her sunglasses on the bench. She walked down to where the car was but it was already off in the distance. Taylor sighed and bit her lip, taking the hat from her head. Looking at it, she smiled and held it close to her, waiting until tomorrow when she'll see him again.

**Ok, pretty good ending huh? Hope you all liked it!! R&R everyone! Thanks for the wonderful support!**

**QueenChaylor2010**


	4. After TroyChad Fight, YATMIM Shar's Vers

**Ok guys, I nearly almost forgot to update this. I was watching the new episode of The Hills and Newport Harbor that I nearly forgot. So here you go guys. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**After Troy/Chad fight, YATMIN Sharpay version and Everyday rehearsal**

Taylor was walking out of the rehearsal that Ryan had put up for the staff members. Since Chad won the game, he just went on and did the show with the rest of the junior staff. The song was brilliant and everyone was really working hard, putting all their imagination and creativity into it. It was going to be a great performance for the Star Dazzle show.

Just as Taylor was leaving, she felt arms around her waist and pulling her close. Taylor immediately knew that it was Chad and smiled.

"So, I guess you enjoyed rehearsal," Taylor asked.

"Did I? It looked amazing in there. I can't wait to do the show!" Chad said with enthusiasm. Taylor smiled back and they walked past the kitchen and locker room, not ready to go back to work yet.

"I'm so happy to see you and Gabriella happy again. The way that Gabriella was dancing with Ryan was so amazing," Taylor smiled.

"I know...you don't think that Ryan might like her, right?" Chad asked, looking down at her.

She shrugged, replying, "Possibly, I have no clue. He looks like it though, when around her,"

They head outside and start to walk around the park nearby, their hands clasped together. The sprinklers were going off on the golf course and you can hear and see the children playing in the playground.

"Are you still at mad at Troy? For what happened yesterday morning?" Taylor asked, mentioning the argument that happened between the two friends. She was out with her kids around the country club and didn't hear about it until later that night.

Chad sighed, looking down at the ground, "You just had to bring it up, didn't you?"

"Hey, I'm not the one working in the kitchen. I'm outside, remember?" Taylor informed him.

"Yeah, well it was his fault anyways for doing that to us," Chad complained.

"But yet it was your fault too," Taylor told him.

Chad looked at her in confused, but knew what was coming, "What do you mean it was my fault? He was the one who couldn't tell his friends about the Redhawks,"

"I know that but you shouldn't have blown up in his face for it," Taylor said, in a semi-angry voice.

"But...how..." he questioned. Taylor only gave him a look and he sighed again. Sitting down on the nearby bench, he flailed his arms up.

"I guess it was my fault too...but I'm not forgiving him for any reason," he confessed. Taylor sat down next to him and sighed.

"I know that but you have to sooner or later. Just because he put his future in front of you guys doesn't mean that he still doesn't care," Taylor explaines, "you'll do the same thing too and I know I'm doing that all the time. We all have to since our next school year is our last school year before college. It gets tough, Chad, for all of us,"

Chad nodded, "I know. I haven't even gotten started on my college thing yet. All I have been doing is saving up for a stupid car, not for college,"

"That's what summer jobs are for. They look on your transcripts and the money can go to your savings for college. That's what my parents have me do," Taylor said.

"Oh...but that still won't convince me to forgive him," Chad tells her.

"I know but you can't be mad at him forever. You guys are best friends; and you continue to be mad at one another, it'll ruin our whole summer. I can't let you do that," Taylor replied.

Chad looked down at her and just wanted to give her a hug. Which he did, and Taylor hugged him back.

"I'm so glad that I have you here," Chad murmured into her shoulder.

"Same here, Chad," Taylor said as they pulled back. They then started to notice that they were in a nice position, where their faces were close to one another. Taylor started to tense up but with Chad's touch on her lower arm, she soon felt safe. Chad then started to lean in for that one tihing to really get their relationship started and so did Taylor...

"Danforth! McKessie! This is a park, not Kissing Rock on Denny's Hill! Chop chop!" Mr. Fulton screeched at them. Chad and Taylor jumped to it and headed back to the country club to change clothes and get back to work, the one thing on their mind was what if Fulton never interrupted them?

**Ok, I really had you there. HAHA! Just like Troyella in the movie! Anyways, hope you all liked it. Have to go to sleep now. I'll update tomorrow plus a special update on one of my in-progress stories. Try and guess which one is it! No really, try and guess. If you get it right, you will get any cookie you like plus any ice cream you want for FREE!! It all starts if you REVIEW!!! So Review!! Thanks all!**

**QueenChaylor2010**

**Edit: This is the SHORTEST chapter by far in this series. Don't blame me, this was all I could think of. More later though!!**


	5. After Gotta Go My Own Way

**Hey Everyone!! I'm updating this first before I update the special story! Some of you are really close but not getting it; you can still guess and try to win the lovely cookies and ice cream for your prize! But for now, here's another great (and yet short) chapter of HSM2 Deleted Chaylor Scenes.**

**P.S.- I wrote this while listening to Gotta Go My Own Way, it really helped with the sadness in the chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

**After rule change and Gotta Go My Own Way**

Chad was breathing slowly in his room, his back facing his bedroom door. Dribbling the mini-basketball in his hand, concentration fell onto his face as he focused on what he was doing.

"Danforth is blocked on all sides, there's no way for him to make the shot for the winning game," Chad whispers.

He looks to his left then to his right, "Number 19 is reaching out for the ball with only 10 seconds left on the clock. Will Danforth make it?" he says, like a sportscaster.

Smoothly, he fakes right and breaks left, dashing towards his front door and swoop...nothing but net as his mini basketball flew right into the mini hoop on the back of his bedroom door.

"And Danforth wins the game for the East High Wildcats...the crowd goes wild," Chad smiles, airing the sound of his fake cheering fans. His phone rings a few seconds later, taking him out of his victory fantasy. Chad reached over to it and sees Taylor on the caller id. Smiling, he answers, "Hey Tay,"

The only thing about this conversation...Taylor wasn't smiling nor happy on the other line.

"Chad, you wouldn't believe what happened to Troy and Gabi," Taylor said.

"Why? What's going on?" Chad questioned.

"Gabi...she broke up with Troy," Taylor sighs.

Chad just drops his jaw in shock. Gabriella Montez...breaking up with Troy Bolton. That wasn't even close to being possible! They were in love with one another!!!

But then, reality set in for Chad and he replied, "Well...that's what he gets,"

Taylor is shocked and goes out into an outburst, "What do you mean 'that's what he gets'? Gabriella is crying over here right now and all you can say is 'that's what he deserves,'"

"What am I supposed to say? I still didn't forgive him Taylor," Chad told her.

"Well you should still feel bad for Gabi. She just quit her job at Lava Springs because of what Troy and Sharpay did," Taylor explained, "she had called me just after it happened, when she got home. If you could just see her right now, she's so miserable...this has gone too far. I mean...how could Troy do that, especially Sharpay herself. I mean...the rule change couldn't have been by Mr. Fulton and now our summer's gone to waste. I just...I can't see Gabi like this..." Chad soon heard sobs coming from the other line. He immediately went into compassinate mode, sitting upright on his bed.

"Taylor, don't cry. We'll figure something out, like we did before," Chad comforted.

"No we won't. You won't even talk to Troy anymore! And I don't think Gabriella will either. They had to just ruin our summer, huh?" Taylor said, sobs coming inbetween her words.

"Tay..." Chad tried to find something to say but nothing pulled up in his mind. He was still mad at Troy but what were they to do?

"Chad...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you for this," Taylor replied.

"No Taylor, don't say that. I'm glad you did," Chad told her.

Taylor sighs and tries to regain regular breathing, "So...what can we do?"

"I don't know yet but everything will be ok, Taylor. Can you accept that for me?" Chad asked.

She nods and replies, "I guess so, for now,"

"That a girl," Chad comments.

It was silent for a while until Taylor broke out, "I have to go now. My mom just arrived to take me home,"

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow," Chad asked.

"Just like always," Taylor sniffled, "Bye,"

"Bye," he recited when the line hung up. He flipped his phone down and placed it on his desk. Laying back on his bed, Chad started to think to himself about what has happened in the summer so far. He had gotten himself a job along with his friends and Taylor, Troy started to get promoted and get special things, soon he's off playing it up with the Redhawks leaving the rest of the gang behind...now he broke Gabriella's heart.

Chad sighed as he closed his eyes, still hearing Taylor's sad voice ringing in his head. There wasn't anything worse than hearing how sad Taylor was. It broke his heart in two. But...what was there for him to do? He sat up in his bed, knowing the decision that he had to make. It was just one question...when was it gonna be made?

**I just love leaving it off with questions! Anyways, that's the chapter! Hope you all liked it. The speical update will be up soon. Continue to guess, guys! Some of you were super close. Now remember, if you get it right, unlimited cookies and ice cream!!! Sweetness galore. But first...review! Thanks all!**

**QueenChaylor2010**

**Edit: THIS is the shortest chapter so far! 870 words!**


	6. After Confrontation with Sharpay

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that this is coming out really late. I was super busy after school and didn't have time to type this up. Anyways, here' the next chapter of the mini-series. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 6:**

**After Bet On It and Troy's confrontation with Sharpay**

Taylor had just left from Gabriella's house, with a small smile on her face. She trotted down the sidewalk and reached insider her bag to get her phone. _'Hopefully, Chad will be happy when he hears about this,'_ Taylor thought. She dialed Chad's number and he answered in an instant. He was bored out of his mind in his room when she had called.

"Hey Chad," she greeted.

"Hey Taylor. What's going on?" he asked.

"I heard from Kelsi that Troy said that he wasn't going to do the show with Sharpay after all," Taylor smiled.

Chad sat up in his bed, "What?!"

"Yeah, he had confronted her about it and he already asked Mr. Fulton for his kitchen duty job back," Taylor told him.

Chad shook his head in surprise. Troy had actually did that...for the sake of everyone, including Gabriella. This really made a turn for him, knowing that it was close to time for forgiving him.

"Hello?" she said.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I was just thinking," Chad said.

"About what? About how Troy changed for you and Gabi?" Taylor asked. He sighed, nodding, thinking that she had just read his mind.

"Yeah, I guess. You think I should forgive him now?" he asked.

"Uh duh!" Taylor shouted. Chad laughed a little before laying back on his bed.

"Ok I will, but just because that me and Troy are like brothers and we always forgive each other," Chad explained.

Taylor smiled as she continued to walk towards her home. "Wow, I would never thought to hear that stuff from you, Chad,"

"There's a lot that you don't know about me," Chad smiled.

"I know right," Taylor giggled.

Chad smiled again, loving how he made her giggle. "So what were you doing over at Gabi's?"

"Well if you must know, I was concocting a perfect plan to bring back East High's cutest couple together again," Taylor replied.

"Oh really...you want to inform me?" Chad said, with a cocky smile.

"How about I just come over?" Taylor said.

"Sure, I'll be waiting," Chad replied.

The two hung up and Chad just waited patiently for Taylor to come over. Once she came, she discussed their plan and she stayed over longer afterwards for snacks and chats. Chad was happy to have her over and was hoping on having more events like these with her more often this summer. They had their plan underway...all they needed to do was attend the Star Dazzle Award and everything else would fall into place.

**So, that's that. Hope you all liked it. Btw, this is Cam, QueenChaylor2010's boyfriend, who wrote this chapter. The Queen is asleep right now so as a present for her, I wrote this out for her. Don't worry, she already preplanned the series so I just went with the notes she typed up. Ok, so that's all for now. Hope you all liked my writing, my first one ever. This is all that you will read from me so don't get any surprises and don't tell QueenChaylor2010 or aka Akilah aka my girlfriend. THIS IS A SURPRISE!!! R&R!**

**QueenChaylor2010 (the boyfriend of her)**


	7. After Everday and Troyella Kiss

**Alright everyone, the Queen is back now! I would just like to thank first off Cam, my lovely bf and I guess, KingChaylor2010 (comment from LaurFoSho's review from the last chapter), who wrote the 6th chapter for this series. I didn't know he had it in him; it was a very nice present and I thanked him for it. Anyways, here's the 2nd to the last chapter of this series. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 7:**

**After Everyday and Troyella kiss**

Chad came out of the locker room, his hair still damp from the sprinkler surprise at the golf course. All the Wildcats were out there, trying to find the shooting star that night and it turned to a night of fun and romance for others. Others like Troy and Gabriella, who shared their first kiss with fireworks and sprinklers. Everyone else just cheered them on and had fun on the course. Chad shook his head at the memory when Taylor wanted to come inside because she was getting drenched badly. He had made her stay and they ended up having a blast.

Chad stopped himself out of the women's locker room, waiting on Taylor to emerge. _'Martha, Kelsi and Gabi already came out, what's taking Taylor so long?' _Chad thought. He was still in thought that he didn't see Taylor come out of the locker room. She looked up at Chad and shook him slightly.

"You still in there?" she asked. He jerked and smiled down at Taylor.

"I was wondering when you were coming out," he joked. Taylor smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I wanted to get my hair back to normal, but this is how far I got it," Taylor said, showing him her hair that was wet and curly.

"Well...at least you are sporting it with a cute after outfit," Chad commented. Taylor looked down at her dark green shirt dress with a black wide belt and black flats.

She blushed looking down, "Thanks," she says. Chad just nods as he takes her hand and she moved her bag up to her other shoulder. They clocked out and walked out of the kitchen, heading towards the front of the country club like they always do.

"Tonight was a really good night," Chad started, when silence fell between the two.

"Yeah, I know. Troy and Gabriella's performance was amazing! But it was so cool when..." Taylor said.

"Ryan won the Star Dazzle Award!!" the two recited. They looked up at each other, laughing softly.

"Oh wow, but that was really cool though. You would thought that Sharpay would win again like she always did," Chad said.

"Yeah, I know. But then afterwards...when Troy and Gabi kissed..." Taylor replied, a huge smile growing on her face.

"Oh Taylor, don't go with me there," Chad groaned.

"Come on Chad. You have to confess that that was super adorable," Taylor gushed.

"I will admit that their performance was...nice but the kiss..." Chad started out.

"Was amazing! It looked just like out of a movie. They totally deserved it," Taylor continued.

"Yeah, you're right about that. They kinda deserved it after what they went through the past few months," Chad finished.

"Well, this would have happened earlier if you didn't interrupt them at the championship game in January," Taylor told him.

"He deserved the game ball!" Chad explained.

"How about on the last day of school?" Taylor asked.

"Well...that was...you know Taylor, that wasn't really my fault," Chad said, looking down at her.

"Whatever, I'm just saying that you tend to interrupt them at the worst times. But still, with or without their interruptions, their kiss a while ago made up for long time sake," Taylor replied.

"Yep, especially when they had broke up a few days ago," Chad sighed. They reached the front of the country club and they sat down on the nearby bench looking up at the stars. Taylor had just managed to see the same shooting star that they had seen earlier on with the gang.

"Chad, look. There's the same shooting star!" Taylor exclaimed. Chad looked in her direction and saw it as well. He looked down at Taylor, smiling at her eagerness.

"Make a wish," he whispered in her ear.

Taylor only looked up at him before closing her eyes and making a wish. After a while, she slowly opened her eyes and they had met Chad's brown eyes, still looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what you were wishing for for that long of a time," Chad asked.

"If I tell you, it wouldn't come true," Taylor explained.

Chad leaned back, surprised, "Since when did you become superstitious?"

"That isn't superstitious; it's fact," Taylor said.

"Ok ok," Chad replied. They continued to look at the stars and Chad secretly managed to put his arm around Taylor's shoulders to pull her closer. Taylor noticed what he was trying to do and pulled herself in his embrace, laying her head on his shoulder. They saw more shooting stars but didn't wish upon them. It would probably ruin what might be in store for the two.

When Chad's mother came to pick Chad up, Taylor was already fast asleep in Chad's arms. He saw this and took her in his mom's car, dropping her off to her home. Chad had taken her upstairs to her room and laid her gently on her bed. Just looking at her sleeping made Chad start to like Taylor even more. _'She even looks beautiful when she sleeps,'_ Chad thought. He then suddenly felt the urge to just kiss her right on the spot, but then he countered that act, knowing that he should wait until she was awake for it. He heard his mom calling him down to take him home. Chad called back down to her, saying that he was coming and looked back at Taylor. Putting her under the covers, he turned off the lamp and left her room. Before he even closed the door, he walked back into the room and softly kissed her on the forehead. It was the closet type of intimacy that he had with her. It felt so right, he wanted to do it again and just lay with her. Chad knew better than so he just caressed her hand and left her room, awaiting until he saw her again tomorrow.

**Ok, that was pretty long but not as long as the last chapter will be. Don't worry, you all will love it. I'm trying to convince Cam, the one who wrote the last chapter for me, to write it with me so hopefully you can help with the persuasion. Anyways, hope you all liked it. Thanks for all the reviews!!**

**QueenChaylor2010**


	8. After All For One

**QueenChaylor2010: Hello all and welcome to the final chapter of HSM2 Chaylor Deleted Scenes. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapters and this one will surely put the topping on the whole series. And here joining me in writing this is my bf, Cam, aka KingChaylor2010.**

**KingChaylor2010 (Cam): hi. How are you? I hope you enjoy this chapter as me and my gf write this.**

**QueenChaylor2010: So without further adieu, here's the final chapter of the HSM2 Deleted Chaylor Scenes. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8:**

**After All For One**

After weeks of hard work at the Lava Springs Country Club along with the drama that followed, everyone ended up getting paid bunches and had the rest of the summer to be free. There was still some who still worked there to get more money, but everyone had the summer left to chill. Sharpay had gotten cool with the gang and Troy and Gabriella were still as happy as ever...but still, there was one couple left to get together.

Taylor was taking her free summer time in her hands as soon as she got it. With some of her paycheck, she bought some books from the local bookstore and already read 3 of them in the past few days. She was now reading her 4th book in her room, her body sprawled all over the bed. Taylor would always get engrossed into a book that she got to read. It was like an addiction she could never get rid of.

She was turning to the next page when she heard a knock at her door. Taylor jumped off her bed and trotted to her bedroom door. She opened it, a smile emerging onto her face.

"What are you doing here?" Taylor asked with a smile.

"What? I can't come see my girlfriend when I get off of work," Chad asked back, leaning against the doorway. Chad was one of those Wildcats who decided to keep their job at the country club to get more money. Taylor only shook her head as she gave Chad a huge hug. He hugged her back, smelling the soft smell of vanilla in her head. _'She must have used vanilla shampoo this morning,'_ Chad thought as they pulled back.

"So really, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I have a huge surprise for you," Chad told her.

"Oh really? What is it now? A trip to the dirt bike center?" Taylor joked.

"Hey, I thought you liked that place," Chad said.

"Whatever, just tell me what it is," Taylor commented.

"You have to come with me and close your eyes," Chad commanded. Taylor gave him a look but Chad replied back with the same one.

"Just trust me. I know you'll love it," he smiled.

Taylor melted when she saw his smile, making her start to trust him even more. She smiled back and let him cover her eyes. Chad led her down the stairs carefully and outside to the McKessie's driveway.

"Where are we going?" Taylor asked.

"We're already here," Chad told her. Taylor turned her head to look up at him but Chad still covered her eyes.

"So what's supposed to the 'surprise'," Taylor said, showing her finger quotes.

"Well, it's something I've been working on getting all summer and it's right...here," Chad replied, letting his hands go free. Taylor opened her eyes and gasped at the sight. Right in front of the two was a 2002 Chevrolet Avalanche, in perfect condition. She screamed at the truck and looked back at Chad.

"It's yours?" Taylor asked squealing.

Chad nodded, "Yep, it's all mine," Taylor just jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. After all that hard work, it totally paid off by getting him a car.

She got down and asked, "But this isn't the car that you wanted,"

"I know it is, but at least it's a car...right?" Chad asked, looking down at Taylor.

"Yeah, it is. And I'm so glad that you have it," Taylor said, kissing his cheek. Chad blushed at that moment and took her hand in his.

"Yep, so now, I can take you anywhere you want , just as long as it makes our summer worth while, " Chad said, leading her to the truck.

"I hope so," Taylor smiled, but frowns as well.

Chad smiled back down at her, remembering how he had took her home earlier on that week. He always wondered if she felt him kiss her head that night but he always thought to himself that she never did. It would just be a memory only to him. He didn't miss the slight frown either and wasn't gonna let it slip by.

"Why are you frowning?" Chad asked. Taylor only just shook her head but Chad knew that there was a reason to this mid-sadness. He opened the door to the truck on the passenger side for Taylor.

"Get it, let's go for a drive," Chad told her. Taylor looked up at him and got inside the truck. Chad closed her door before getting in on the driver side. He started up the car and took off down the subdivision and out onto the main roadway. It was a silent ride with the radio playing old songs. Chad steered his eyes off the road for a bit and saw that Taylor was looking out of the window, still looking down. He reached out for her hand, caressing it with his thumb. She looked up at Chad and softly smiled, knowing that he was at least trying to make her feel better.

He soon pulled over in an abandoned spot at the local park, where it showed the whole view of the city. Taylor was amazed at the sight and got out of the car, looking to see more of it. Chad got out also and jumped up to the back part of the truck, pulling out a blanket for them. He jumped off and laid the blanket out of the hood of the car. Chad got up on the hood and reached out for Taylor's hand.

"Do you want to join me?" he asked. Taylor smiled as he helped her up onto the hood and they both cuddled as they looked downward at the city.

"You still haven't told me what was wrong," Chad brought up. Taylor sighed and placed her head on Chad's shoulder, not wanting to look up at him.

"Well, with most of my paycheck money...I got accepted to go to this science camp adventure up at the University of New Mexico," she sadly explained

"That's great...wait, up at the U of NM? In Santa Fe?" Chad asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah...it's an overnight thing. I'll be up there for at least 2 weeks," Taylor told him.

"Oh wow...that's why you wanted to work at Lava Springs," Chad realized.

"Hey, that's what happens when they pay a member services employee a lot of loot," Taylor joked. Chad laughed a little but was still sad that Taylor was heading off to a camp in Santa Fe.

"When do you leave?" he asked.

"On Sunday afternoon, two days from now," Taylor answered, "But I'll be back on weekends,"

"Yeah...but I'll miss you a lot," Chad said.

"Well, since you have your car, you can just drive up there and see me," Taylor suggested.

"But then that's a lot of gas," Chad replied.

"Hey, it was a good suggestion," Taylor said. Chad nodded and pulled her more into his embrace, still smelling her vanilla hair. They both continue to sit on Chad's hood of the car and watched the sun set over the city. Taylor looked up at Chad as he looked back at her. _'Oh man, this must be it. Our first kiss,' _Tay thought in her mind. He leaned in slowly and Taylor met him the rest of the way, their lips finally touching one another. It was a slow but sweet kiss; it was like perfection for Chad and Taylor. They never wanted to let go!! The couple continued to kiss until they wanted to pull back for air. Taylor looked back at the city and saw that the sun was halfway down the horizon.

She sighed, "See, when we kissed, we missed the sun set,"

Chad just laughed and put his hand on top of hers, "Taylor, we don't need that sun because _you_ are like my sun," he said compassionately.

Taylor blushed and smiled at his comment before he leaned in for another kiss. She accepted and didn't go any further than just a small closed-lip kiss. They pulled back and grew even more closer to one another, happy about their accomplishment of love and anticipating what else the summer may bring them.

**Ok, cheesy ending but the King didn't write it, I did. He wrote the middle section and I continued the rest. Hope you all liked this ending chapter; it's longer than the others have been. I'm glad that you all liked the series and...that's it. We love you all and hopefully, we'll be seeing more of Cam aka KingChaylor2010 soon. **

**Cam: uhh...no you won't. So that's it from us. Go and review! NOW!**

**Queen (and King) Chaylor2010**


End file.
